Perun's Cabin
Perun's Cabin Perun's cabin is a low roofed cabin painted a neon shade of yellow with thunder designs etched into the walls. The cabin has 6 sets of Bunk Beds along the East and North walls. On The West wall are photos of Perun's children with desks along the wall. On the south wall there is a thunder statue and a lightning statue by the door. |-| Cabin Members={|cellpadding="5" width="100%" |- Cabin Counselor # Liutenent # Year Round # # Campers who are not Year Round (Less active) # # Adoption # # Spirits # # |-| Powers={|cellpadding="2" width="130%" |- Offensive #Children of Perun can summon small lightning bolts and thunder to stun their enemies with. The lightning and thunder are as big as the users hand but can grow to as long as the user. The lightning and thunder are life threatening and if the user strikes someone with a large lightning or thunder bolt the victim could be killed. #Children of Perun can summon a small ball made out of lightning or thunder that can hurt their enemy. The ball is no larger then the users head and it is life threatening to the victim. Defensive #Children of Perun are able to summon a small thunder shield that can protect them from any attack, the shield is only slightly larger then the user and it drains the users energy. #Children of Perun are able to summon a chest plate created from lightning, it can deflect any attack but it will break after a short time. Passive #Children of Perun cannot be hurt by lightning or thunder. If they get stroke by lightning or thunder they will not be hurt, but their clothes will be burned. #Children of Perun can gather strength and energy when a thunder or lightning storm is going on. They can also ride thunder and lightning bolts while the storm is going on to reach curtain places. 2 months after a character is made #Children of Perun can summon a sword made from pure lightning. The sword cannot break and will electrocute anyone it touches. The sword though takes up a lot of the user energy and cannot be used for a long time. 4 months after a character is made #Children of Perun are able to summon a dome of thunder then will protect them and only them. It is slightly larger then the user and it lasts for as long as the user wants. However, the longer the user uses the dome, the more energy the user will lose. 6 months after a character is made #Children of Perun are able to summon a lightning or thunder storm to aid them in battle. This will drain most of their energy while they are summoning it but while the storm is present the thunder and lightning have no restraints and it will strike everywhere and anywhere. |-| Photo Album={|cellpadding="2" width="100%" |- The Perun cabin has no photos. |-| Treaties={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- The Perun Cabin has no Treaties. Category:Cabin Category:Cutefairy78 Category:RP Page